


The Bridesmaid

by Neo_the_metalhead (Neo_The_One_True_Shipper)



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_The_One_True_Shipper/pseuds/Neo_the_metalhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets a rather intriguing woman who happens to be a bridesmaid in a wedding he's attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryamuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryamuh/gifts), [arisanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/gifts), [Punk_in_Docs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/gifts).



> This is my first fic (or attempt to scribble down something that's a poor excuse of such thing). And I dedicate this to my dearest Ava Chan (Aryamuh), my fellow sister-in-ship (and brief morning walk companion :P ), arisanite, whose Conversation series is something I can't ever get enough of and to Punk_in_Docs and her "Red".  
> Love you all (And the fics you write and recommend)!

Upper class LA weddings are never boring. They are packed with booze, music and eclectic dishes. And the bridesmaids. They tend to dress in very liberal outfits. And this one was no different. But something was off-key today. Because Tom couldn’t blend himself with the whole vibe, which is unusual. The groom, Alex is one of his good friends in US, a brilliant PR consultant whom he met through his publicist. He was promised this function is going to be a blast by the bride herself.  
Celia, a beautiful LA girl was by every mean, pleasing. But there was something about her that disturbed Tom a little. Maybe it was her subtle insensitivity which she tries to conceal, and was almost successful, but somehow Tom noticed it.  
Maybe this was the reason he isn’t enjoying the whole thing. The funky music, the very liberally dressed bridesmaids who are gracing smiles and gestures upon him, which is supposed to flatter him, because he isn’t the only young celebrity present under the tent.  
All but ONE bridesmaid actually, he noticed.  
The one sitting at an isolated table, with a glass of water in her hand. He tried to remember this woman. She was certainly a standout. Because, she was the only one in the bridesmaids line who did not grin ear to ear through the recital. She didn’t seem pleased with the whole thing.  
Though he finds this act very ungentlemanly, however, he checked her out bottom up. Like all the other bridesmaids, she was wearing black knee high stiletto boots, navy miniskirt and matching spaghetti strapped tops. But the legs were rather more sinewy than slender like the other women, the bare arms had protruding muscles, and the straps had a hard time to survive those wide strong shoulders. He’s pretty sure, this elastic top won’t be wearable for very long. On those shoulders, the face bore a jaded expression, and a little tired perhaps.  
He was finally caught by the bridesmaid red handed, gaping at her. So he had to go over her table and explain himself.  
“May I?”  
“Sure.”  
“You must know, I’m truly sorry for that. I didn’t mean to!”  
“Alright then.”  
“I’m Tom by the way.”  
“Dude, I know who you are. Actually half of the non-related guests don’t need any introduction. You can go easy on playing low-profile.”  
Tom was baffled a little by this strange woman’s straightforward reply. And before he could retort, she introduced herself.  
“I’m Tylor by the way, thanks to the ridiculous uniform I’m in, it’s pretty clear that I am one of those clowns or if you prefer, BRIDESMAIDS” – she air quoted the last word. Tom understood, she wasn’t happy about something regarding this.  
“Nice to meet you Tylor. So are you a friend of Celia? Because you’re clearly not one of her sisters.”  
“Cousin actually.” – The girl didn’t even try to hide the disgust in her voice.  
“You don’t seem very happy, is something bothering you?”  
“Seriously? Does my disdain radiate that far?”  
“I’m afraid it does. And again, I don’t mean to be nosy, just curious.”  
“Look, I’m not a big fan of this marriage thing. Like seriously, why do we even need it these days?  
Isn’t it the creepiest thing ever? Like hey, I wanna have sex with you repeatedly and make babies, let’s involve government in it so you don’t run away easily!”  
Tom couldn’t help but laugh at her remarks.  
“Are you always that skeptic or it’s just the disdain talking? Because you’re definitely not drunk.”  
Tylor smiled.  
“Actually I hate this. The showy huge ceremonies. I mean marriage might be an important business. Wedding just initiates it. Why people brag so hard about it? I mean you’re marrying somebody to spend the rest of life together as a team. There’s no need to brag about it and drag all the people you know and trick themselves into buying things you actually have no use for. That’s repulsive!” – She rolled her eyes.  
“You know what, I agree with you. An intimate private ceremony is much more interesting than a big wedding.”  
“You’re the only one in last few days who’s agreeing with me in this town, apart my dad though, he’s somewhere gossiping with his surgeon buddies.”  
“I see. So what do you do? If I may ask.”  
“I’m into academics. I teach chemistry.”  
“That’s interesting.”  
“You look a little surprised though.”  
“I thought you were into athletics.”  
“Well, I live an active lifestyle.” – She replied very stoically.  
Before they could venture into further topics, she was called by someone behind her, she turned to respond. And her back stunned Tom.  
A cobra’s head was peeking from the brim of her top. It was so artfully inked that the eyes were hypnotizing. Again he ogled helplessly, until her black orbs met his blue ones.  
“That was an amazing tattoo!”  
“Yeah I’ve tattooed Vick on my back.”

“That cobra has a name. Interesting!”  
“Well, Vick is my first snake. He has a special place in my heart.” –She smiled. Tom noticed how genuine and sincere the smile is. But nevertheless, he was shocked.  
“First what?”  
“Snake. Actually more like a pet, unlike the other ones bred in farm.”  
“Please don’t tell me you work in a Snake farm too.”  
“I can’t. I own one.”

Tom was speechless for a few moments than necessary. Tylor took it as her cue and explained.  
“My doctoral research evolved around snake venom a lot. You know it’s not easy to get a hand on those just like that. So I applied for a license for farming instead. Some of my students work part time there too.”  
Tom was bewildered. But the idea of school kids working with venomous snakes disturbed him. He couldn’t help but voice his thoughts.  
“Actually I work in University of Ohio. I can safely assure you that all of the students working in my farm are of appropriate age, and professionally certified.”  
He couldn’t believe that this inked athletic woman teaches at a university. With every moment, this woman is becoming more interesting to spend time with. And this hustling LA wedding was the last place he wanted to be at this moment.  
“If you don’t mind, would you want to join me for a walk by the lake?”  
“Are you fucking crazy Hiddleston?”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? Do you really want to give your PR people a field day, seriously? Your poor PR people are here enjoying a day off here! Give 'em a break dude! The paparazzi are lurking like hungry dogs out there. If they get a glimpse of you with a strange lady in flattering bridesmaid’s clothes, they’ll go crazy. Enough to make your life hell for a few days.” – She scoffed. And it made perfect sense. But Tom couldn’t help but tease.  
“You know a lot about public relations and paparazzi for an academic” - He winked.  
“Do you really wanna test my patience? Because I can assure you that isn’t a good idea, and I have a very little left.” – She scoffed again.  
Tom realized that he was attempting to cross the limits, he remembered that she was disturbed for some reason. But didn’t dare to ask. He did enough damage already.  
“Can I suggest an alternative gateway?”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Actually Alex was pretty thoughtful and a bit aware of his sisters in law and their friends. He arranged for an all men room, totally secured, guaranteed isolation from this hustle.”  
“You just said ALL MEN”  
“I guess we have to take that chance.”  
“Anyway, I’m already feeling sorry for Alex, he doesn’t know his sisters in laws and their friends that well. They’ll surely make him pay for this.”  
“Really? They are just a few harmless charming ladies!”  
“Are they?” – She looked away with a pained expression. Tom understood, something was off between the cousins, he chose to pry the matter carefully.  
“Is something wrong between you and your cousins?”  
“Wrong? Nope, nothing can be WRONG with vandalizes.”  
“I’m so sorry, but what did they do?”  
“Not something that you’d find important, actually you’d laugh at me for acting so pissed.”  
“Would you please give it a try?”  
Tylor took a deep breath. With a poker face, she said, “They shaved my legs.”  
“Come again?”  
“Told you. You would find this trifling and hilarious.”  
“No I just didn’t get it. Someone just can’t be pissed at their cousins just because they shaved their legs right.”  
“Yeah, unless they actually never planned to shave it, nor wanted to, were sedated and woke up with two shaved legs.”  
“What? They sedated you to shave legs?”  
“Yeah. I even offered to wear skin-toned stockings. They agreed and offered me a mug of hot chocolate. And here I am.”  
“That would be mean.”  
“I know still you’re pretty much disgusted that why on earth a girl doesn’t wanna shave her legs.”  
He profusely blushed. Because she caught him red handed.  
“It’s because I just don’t feel like it. I’m not ashamed of the natural hair on my body, which doesn’t get lice like hair on head or infections like armpit hair. I just don’t feel like shaving my body hair only to conform to society that I AM A WOMAN, THEREFORE, MY LEGS MUST BE HAIR FREE – yeah I know you’d think I’m some commie feminist. But don’t give a flying fuck about what you think. I think you just owed a clarification due to the amount of blood rushed all over your cheeks.”  
“I don’t know what to say. But you know, isn’t it a bit too much to sedate someone and shave legs when they already agreed on alternative methods?”  
“You know what, it’s not about the legs actually, they just wanted to make a statement.”  
“Again, you’re talking Greek to me, actually Greek I could handle, but not this.”  
“Okay, here’s the deal, it was a revenge deal, more of a statement actually. I bet you’ve met Jackie, red-headed friend of Celia’s younger sister Amelie? She had a psycho crush on my brother. Lustful obsession would be a better word. But lucky for Tyrone, he was already in love with our common best friend Sophie, the coolest girl I’ve ever known. And they got married two years ago. They didn’t attend the wedding because Soph is heavily pregnant, probably going to give birth to their second one tomorrow or the day after. Actually this wedding would be our first meeting with this wretched family of my father’s brother after Tyrone’s wedding. So I guess I became the punching bag.”  
Tom’s face fell learning the cause of Tylor’s disdain. He couldn’t help but feel fury rising inside as well. His morality doesn’t agree with such mean behavior. Especially not from the people who happens to “adore” him. He feels like something crawling his skin. He just wanted to leave this place with the woman in front of him.  
“You know what, it’s time to test your luck.” – He took her hand and led the way to that exclusive room.  
The room was indeed strictly protected. Two suited burly men like club bouncers were guarding the entrance.  
Tylor stopped at her tracks and stood in front of one of them. Tom thought she was panicking.  
“Dean Big-head Johnson! What the fuck are you doing here!”- She cried.  
“Tylor fucking Gregory! What a surprise!”  
“Seriously! Surprise? It’s my cousin’s wedding, like you don’t know!” – She rolled her eyes.  
“And that’s exactly why I’m surprised, you’re the last one I was expecting to see.”  
Dean Johnson and Tylor went to high school together. Being the consecutive team captain of boys and girls football team, they were good friends. He asked how her brother and his wife was doing. And told her how his daughter is taking up after her. And also felt sorry for her being trapped in an outfit she truly hates.  
“Don’t worry mate, nobody’s going to touch a hair of yours here.”  
“Thanks bud!”  
And he bear hugged her. And then looked at Tom.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Hiddleston, please don’t take it the other way, but I must warn you. Don’t piss her off. It’s literally injurious to your health.”  
“Ehehehehe” – Tom responded with his harmonious laughter.  
“No joke sir, she’s a regular MMA practitioner and holds black belt in Krav Maga.”  
“Now I’m intimidated.”  
“You don’t have to be if you’re not an ass. I can assure you that.”- Tylor cuts in.  
“Good enough, shall we?”- He opened the door for her.  
“See ya later pal!”- She shouted at Dean before entering.  
Tylor scanned the huge room. This room was filled with everything she likes. Foosball, gaming consoles, table tennis and pool tables.  
“Care for a foosball match?”  
“After you my lady.” – He mockingly bowed.  
Over the foosball match Tom knew more about her. She was born and brought up in Columbia, Ohio. Her parents are Med School Professors. How the campus became the place she called home. About her best friend Sophie, the smartest girl she knew, who happened to be very beautiful as well. And how she had been stereotyped for her looks and the way they fought against it since elementary school. Tom wasn’t surprised learning the fact that she and her brother were homeschooled during the elementary years because their parents disagreed with the sexist conformity imposed on children in school.  
And she happened to be very good at foosball too. He only managed to score a goal when she lost concentration and shove her hand in the hidden pocket of her skirt.  
She had an incoming video call he noticed.  
-Hello, is it Tylor Gregory’s phone?  
-Cut it out Tyrone! You owe me big!  
-I’m sorry man! Terribly sorry that I got you in this mess.  
-Don’t worry about it. If it wasn’t me, maybe they’d attack dad. You know how they bite.  
-Are you okay?  
-I guess I’ll survive. The hair will grow back, though they’ll be all itchy and pointy at first, but I guess the natural softness will be back with time. Anyway, how’s my little devil doing?  
-Two professors of OB-GYN are in singular mission of feeding your little devil.  
-Proud of her! How’s her mom?  
-Excuse me professor, her mother has a name! Oh my goodness! You look totally Celia’s babe!  
-Soph!  
-Seriously! I just wish Kev could see you like this. He’d fap his way to LA!  
-Keep your heavily preggo wife under leash brother, would you! Her hormones are going to kill me!  
-Hey! Are you with another man? Where are you by the way, you still haven’t left the wedding right?  
-I’m just in a recreation room playing foosball.  
-Alone?  
-Nope, I have a friend?  
-A friend huh?  
-Cut it out Tyrone!  
(Tom appears behind Tylor)  
-Hello there.  
-Is this your friend Tylor?  
-I hope I am  
-Yes he is Tyrone. Stop smirking for fuck’s sake!  
-Okay! Don’t get your knickers in a twist  
-If you’re wearing any (Sophie from background)  
-Tyrone! I’m hanging up! Tell Morgan that I’ll bring her some vintage Batman and Spoiler action figures, if she eats breakfasts without fuss till I’m here. And Soph, please hold on till dad and I are back, okay? BYE!  
-Whoa! You didn’t introduce us to your friend!  
-Fine! Tom, this is my overly attached elder brother Tyrone, and that heavily pregnant woman beside him is my best friend, and his wife, Sophie. Guys, this is Tom Hiddleston, you know who he is so fuck off.  
-Ehh. Hello Sophie and Tyrone! It’s amazing to know you guys! Actually I should thank you. If you didn’t call, I might never be able to score a goal in foosball.  
¬-You’re welcome man. Foosball drives my sister crazy. My inner fanboy has already fainted by the way.  
-Ehehehe. I guess we should hang up, your sister is giving me murder glance.  
-Then we should definitely hang up. Good bye!

“Good Lord! You have an amazing immediate family!”  
“I wouldn’t say no. I love these insane fucks”  
“No offense, but aren’t you one too?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“How come you didn’t tell me that you’re a professor?”  
“You never asked if I am one or not.”  
“How could I know? You’re too young!”  
“Right?”  
“So you don’t tell people that you’re a professor, because you think that they’d think you’re too young to be one? You know, you’re really insane!”  
“I wouldn’t disagree. Anyway, actually it has been only a few months. I still sometimes can’t recall the fact that I’m promoted.”  
“You’re impossible Tylor Gregory!”  
They didn’t notice that another figure was coming towards them.  
“Hello there!” – Chris Evans embraced the lanky Brit.  
“Hello mate!”  
“Chris Evans” – She extended her hand for a shake and graced him with a smile.  
“Professor Tylor Gregory, if I’m not mistaking?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Anyway, Tom I guess you and I owe big to Seb. The poor boy couldn’t make it to here. Ladies are all over him.”  
“Oh snap! Yeah, I’m really sorry to bitch, but Celia invited you three for entertainment.”  
“It’s alright, actually I can smell these things, I have an instinct you know. I took refuge here before the bridesmaids were at loose. And Tom happened to find you, so nobody else had the chance to steal him away. So I guess they took the toll on Seb.”  
“Poor guy!”  
“Nice ring by the way!”  
Tom for the first time noticed a skull ring in her ring finger of left hand. He wondered if she’s engaged or not, Sophie mentioned some bloke named Kev.  
“Deadly, right? Original expendable merchandise man! We all have got one, I mean Soph, Tyrone and I. Though of course they can’t wear it in their ring fingers. It’s their loss, not mine. I’m happily engaged to the mercenary franchise.”- She beamed.  
“Why, haven’t that Kev approached yet?”  
“Fucking eavesdropper! How dare you!”  
“He didn’t, did he?”  
“Dude! He’s my student! Well yeah, we were classmates, still, he’s doing his doctoral research under my supervision, okay? Are you gonna stop smirking or what? Or you badly want me to smack your captain America face on the pool table!”  
“Poor Tom! He thought he had a chance! Woman, you’re so cruel!”- Chris continued teasing her.  
“Shut up Evans! She deserves better! Anyway, you have to let us check this Kev out Tylor!”- Tom’s face turned into the hue of rosy apples.  
“Like I carry photos of him with me in a locket close to heart!”- She rolled her eyes.  
“Of course you do! He must be added to your social networks! Just show us already! Sport your nexus! Chop chop!”  
After much persuasion from those two gentlemen, Tylor gave in and browsed her phone for a picture of Kev, she didn’t had to surf long. There were several tagged photos of her and Kevin’s in the homepage. Both boys were enthralled at his look.  
“Good gracious! Girl! This man can melt cheese, just by standing in front of a chunk!”  
Chris Evans had reasons to express such opinions. Kevin McDonald has every features that would be proved attractive. Tall and masculine, chisel face, soft brown eyes, slightly droopy yet very sexy nose, and a smile that would stop thousand heartbeats. Moreover his raven mane of hair reached to the broad shoulder blades. Tied in a man bun or hanging out loose, they made him look ten times more appealing than what he already is.  
“Really! Your student is very gorgeous.”- Tom remarked.  
Suddenly another person approached the crowd.  
“Dad?”  
“Tylor, here you are! Been looking for you everywhere! Oh! Hello gentlemen, dear you’ve made pretty famous friends I see.”  
“What’s wrong dad?”- Tylor could sense something isn’t right from the expression her father is wearing in his face.  
“Alex just told me that the girls are planning another prank on you for some reason. I guess it’s better to leave in the hustle of the goodbye time, nobody will notice, if we start now, we’d be able to collect the luggage and leave safely before your cousins shave your face repeatedly!”  
“Oh goodness!”  
“It’s alright dear! We understand.”  
“Well guys, I guess you’ve figured it out this handsome gentleman happens to be my dad. Dad, you know who these two are.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Gregory!”- Tom was the first one to shake his hands.  
“Call me Bob, son.”  
Chris followed the suit. Both of the actors could sense this old gentleman is in hurry.  
“Tylor honey, I guess we better leave now.”  
“Will see you soon!” – Chris hugged Tylor and whispered in her ear.  
“It was really nice to get to know you”- It was Tom’s turn to hug.  
“Will see you guys later!”- She bade farewell to her new friends.  
Tylor and her dad approached the alternate exit where Dean was waiting for them.  
The two famous men stared as this intriguing woman and her father trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's just say, sometimes imagination comes pretty close to the reality. The snake lady and the new girlfriend (almost) have same name. :P  
> Haha?  
> Haha.

**2 YEARS LATER**

If any paparazzi found these two men, the whole gossip vines would explode with insinuations. To their dismay, Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans were resting in a field diagonally in a restricted private estate in Columbia, which is almost impossible to infiltrate. They were waiting for two friends to arrive. They were being late. But they weren’t a bit disappointed. The natural scenario was enthralling. They were glad to enjoy the lazy afternoon by themselves.

“Are we interrupting a tender moment?” – A deep voice boomed from a corner. The men sat up at once. They saw Kevin approaching them. They met Kev aka Kevin McDonald in one Gregory family gathering few months after the wedding, at Tyrone’s place. They, being voted most appealing men worldwide found this man more brooding and appealing. His intellect matched his charming ever shining brown eyes. He belongs to that kind of man who can make any man feel insecure and woman melt into a puddle.

“I wish I was warned this would be an all men picnic” – Chris complained.

“Relax Capt. It isn’t. She’ll be here in minutes.”

“What’s taking so long, may I ask?”

“Yeah, sure, you know nature called. She’s taking a leak.”

“I wish I didn’t ask.” – Tom rolled his eyes.

“Missing me fucktards!” – Tylor yelled from behind.

The two actor looked at their old friend. She was looking more beautiful today. The beautiful backdrop, the baby bump and flushed cheeks were adding complements to her already authentic hard to find beauty.

“You are so pregnant!” – Chris bear-hugged her and placed wet kisses on her flushed fatty cheeks.

He held onto her for a few seconds more than necessary and let her go afterwards.

Tom took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman and planted a soft kiss on her lips, then turned back and winked at Kev, only to be kneed by Tylor.

“Don’t you dare teasing my husband!”

“Very protective of your husband huh?”

“Protection is the only thing my man needs right now” – She pouted as Kev was helping her to sit on the blanket.

“So we’re talking preggo sex?”

“You guys have NO idea how fun it is!”

“I can’t speak for Chris but thanks, I can surely do better than shagging a sloshy waterbed”

Tylor was about to throw a soft drink can in front of her, but Kev was quick enough to sense the movement.

“Don’t bother honey, they’re just jealous” – He wrapped his arms around her.

“And your big cans aren’t helping” – Chris made a failed attempt to help Kev, only to earn murder glance from the expecting mother.

However the lunch was rather fun and the actors for a while got a chance to feel like a normal human being outside, without having to worry about being a public figure.  Then they were dragged by collar by the expecting couples to their home nearby. The Hollywood heartthrobs had one of the best sleepovers in ages.

**AND 4 MORE YEARS LATER**

Scott Evans was really desperate to win this fight. He never expected this level of competition from a four years old, Tegan Nelle Gregory McDonald turned out to be way too good for her age. She beat him to the pulp in every virtual fight of Mortal Kombat. But the truth is, he wasn’t even mad. He loved this toddler. She turned out to be just like her mother, intelligent, fierce, and athletic with similar disdain for presumably “feminine” outfits.

Scott and his siblings, including all of their children and their parents were on vacationing in a farmhouse in Gregory estate. They take turns in hosting the celebration of Fourth of July weekend. This time Tom Hiddleston is here with his older sister Sarah and her kids. At this very moment, Chris is helping some of the little boys with setting up their tent. Their sisters and Sarah are out for a mani-pedi, Tyron, Sophie and Tom were doing grocery. Kevin and Tylor were showing the pre-teen crowd something about periodic table and stuff.

When Chris was done with setting up the tent, his eyes followed the scientist couple. The little four years old ran to them, with hands in the air, telling them about something, pointing at Scott, who trailed behind her. Her parents gave her a hi-five. And he saw the happily ever after right there It’s about harmony, about knowing and being there for each other. He hoped to find the same for himself and his friend Tom. He hoped more ardently for Tom, because he wasn’t doing really well in terms of personal relationship. Since his Marvel affiliation, everything moved too fast for him. Leaving him hardly enough time to adjust. It’s not that Chris himself wasn’t thrown into such turbulent ride, but he had family and friends closer to him.

**AND A FEW MONTHS AGO** ~~~~

The truth is, Chris Evans wasn’t the only person having such concern about Tom Hiddleston. Tylor and Kevin had similar concerns regarding him. But unlike Chris, they have found someone who might be right for Tom.

Farrah used to be Morgan’s nanny when she was an undergrad student. Then she left Ohio for Harvard Law School and now is a powerful rising name in art and cultural property law, working in Burris, Schoenberg & Walden, under direct supervision of Randoll Schorenberg.

She’s an amazingly smart woman with razor sharp wit and immense love for art and culture. To top it off, she’s an avid Shakespeare fan. Tylor and Kevin always felt she and Tom has a chance together. Though they decided not to pull any strings, but they felt like they should introduce Tom and Farrah to each other. They talked about it with Chris few months ago. The trio decided to make that work in next Christmas, when Farrah will be back in Ohio and Tom will have to stay in States as he would be scheduled for a role.

Tylor and Kevin heard Tom is spending time in Nashville. So they asked him to drop by, luckily Farrah was in Columbia for work reasons. They thought it’d be a good way for introducing Farrah to Tom. But Tom declined and said he’d visit soon.

Few weeks later, Kev discovered the internet flood of paparazzi shots of Tom and Taylor Swift. He showed this to Tylor. They didn’t knew what to make of it. But they were relieved that Tom didn’t drop by then, it’d be rather awkward.

However, Tylor and Tyrone’s family flew to the Evans’ household in Boston during Fourth of July holiday. To their surprise, Tom was there. With his new girlfriend.

Taylor seemed to be a very nice and enthusiastic lady, quite like Tom. Of course there were confusions regarding names, so they started calling Tylor “Doctor T”.  

By that time Taylor has already met Mrs. Hiddleston, Tom’s mother and his sisters, and Tom also met Taylor’s family. In a brief moment of solitude (from his new girlfriend) Tom confided to Chris, Tylor and Kevin that he is really nervous about introducing Taylor to his dad. Because unlike Diana, sweet and accepting of any lady Tom introduced, James was really skeptical and blatantly honest. If he found something good in somebody, he’d immediately let them know and if he senses something rotten, he wouldn’t hide it either. And it was very easy to get into his rotten list. Funnily enough, Tylor was one of the few female friends of Tom, who was in the good book of James. She was six months pregnant with Tegan and married to Kev, but even there were several “not romantically alleged” friends of Tom, who didn’t make it. He liked Kevin too. Also since James was a chemical engineer and Kevin and Tylor were professors of chemistry, they never ran out of topics to talk about. James admired people of STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics) field.  So Tom asked a favor from Tylor and pleaded her to say a few good words about Taylor when she will meet James. Tyler wasn’t very comfortable with the idea. Before she voiced her thoughts, Chris spoke her mind.

“Dude! That would not be a good idea. I mean T hardly knows Swift. If T pitches Swift, it will sound totally artificial, she’s no actor bro.”

“Then would you do that?”

“I would, only your dad’s not very pleased with me for not considering college education.”

Which was true. James was an avid educationist and strongly opinionated about college education. To him, people who can afford higher education should not waste the opportunity. Secretly he has helped some financially struggling students to get college education, so Chris wasn't exactly the right choice.

Then Kevin came to rescue.

“Well I guess we can do one thing, of course only if it’s okay with you guys. We can go with you. James likes my lady enough not to be “honest” with other people in the room.” – He nudged Tylor softly when no one was looking. Tom apparently beamed at the idea. He couldn’t think of anything better. Chris scratched his beard and winked.

“I wouldn’t risk that if I were you man.”

“Me neither, if he wasn’t so old and I couldn’t be there.” – Kevin kissed Tylor’s neck.

“Whoa! Go slow with the PDA please. It’s not helping.”

“Hello, it’s not a P in the first place, we’re in a secluded room, surrounded by consoles and televisions. Oh and also, two men, one dating a celebrity.” – Tylor retorted to Tom’s argument while writhing under Kevin’s touch. They haven’t still managed to keep their arousals at leash. And they often get enamored at most inconvenient places. The worst was Tegan’s fight day in Dojo. Tegan is learning Brazilian Jiu Jit Su in Gracie Academy, and on her first belt test day, in the middle of their fight Kevin and Tylor felt strong need for making love. But they were standing very close to the mat, among a lot of people including children from age 4 to 14. Finally, Tylor slid a hand inside Kevin’s shirt and clawed (but she hardly any nails to “claw”) his back tight. They still don’t know how they managed to come home without doing anything stupid. But as soon as they fed Tegan and put her in bed hell broke loose. They had sex like animals. Right on the cold flood of their kitchen.

Of course none of their friends know about that incident, but all of them know how incredibly healthy yet crazy their sex life is, running in infinite supply of libido. So, Chris and Tom knew better and left the room, closing the door behind. Chris made sure to push the lock button, just in case. There was a horde of children in the house right now.

As long as they left, Tylor and Kevin didn’t waste a second. Hungrily savoring each other’s lips, Tylor grabbed a handful of Kevin’s hair and Kevin tugged on the waistband of her Batman PJ bottoms, pulling those and the boxer shorts down in one go. Immediately, he got down on knees, pushed her Iron Maiden shirt upward, he touched her toned belly tenderly, leaving butterfly kisses all the way to her tiny pink button. Kevin loved pleasuring his woman to the moon, probably a tiny bit more than having the favor returned. But would never complain if she did, which she did all the time. Finally when they were sprawled on the carpet, half-naked, entangled in each other’s limbs and outfits, Tylor asked, “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know baby, but it doesn’t hurt to have friends around in times like that.”- He gave her a sloppy smile. Tylor smiled back. She always felt grateful for having Kevin in her life. Even when they were just friends back in college days. Sure they weren’t close in the beginning, and he went to work in Utah right after graduation, but he was always nice to her. Unlike most boys in her class, who were either jealous for her accomplishment or simply because her being a girl and meddling with their “bro-pack” STEM field of chemistry, Kevin would always congratulate her on the achievements and would cooperate if needed. She came to know him better when he came back for master’s degree. By the time he was halfway through his PhD under Tylor’s supervision, he admitted his feelings for her. And they never looked back since. She could never imagine a better soul mate in her life.

“Earth to Tylor”- Kevin snapped his fingers.

She smiled back in answer and moved a stray hair from his face.

“Do you know, you’re the most handsome man in this fucking universe?” – She slowly spoke.  

“The only one married to the most handsome woman? Yes.” – He grabbed her face and kissed her full on the lips. Then they rolled down for another innings of pleasure.


End file.
